


Snap

by JohnAmendAll



Category: Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Who'd you expect?" Lucie Miller asked, leaning against the doorframe.  "Britney Pigging Spears?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snap

**Author's Note:**

> From a 'Domestic pairings' meme; prompt was "Lucie Miller / Karen Coltraine - Dusting"

"Oh!" The young woman with the feather duster spun round at the noise of footsteps on the stone floor. Her eyes met the newcomer, and she repeated "Oh," with a much more downbeat tone. "It's you." 

"Who'd you expect?" Lucie Miller asked, leaning against the doorframe. "Britney Pigging Spears?" 

Karen set down her feather duster, folded her arms, and scowled. "The Headhunter said you might show up, if the Doctor translated that inscription in time." 

"Yeah, and here I am." 

"I can see that." Karen took another look at Lucie. "Where the fudge did you get that maid outfit? Ann Summers?" 

"eBay," Lucie said. "Didn't want to get me nice clothes mucky." 

"You don't have any nice clothes." 

"Rich coming from you. You've got three kinds of outfits: cheap, tacky or cheap _and_ tacky." She gave Karen's severe trouser suit a doubtful look. "You planning on dusting in that?" 

"Of course not," Karen said hastily. "I was just about to change when you showed up." She began to unbutton her jacket. "Half a mo." 

Lucie turned away. "Look, just 'cos you're my archnemesis you don't have to strip off in front of me all the time. I'm not into you." 

"You're still looking," Karen said, divesting herself of her trousers. 

"That's just so you don't whack me over the head while me back's turned." 

Karen rolled her eyes. "With a feather duster?" 

"Better than if you stuck it—" Lucie broke off as Karen, now down to what, in Lucie's opinion, was some extremely sleazy underwear, pulled a maid costume of her own out of her shoulder bag. "Hang on. Did you get that on eBay too?" 

Karen shook her head. "Ann Summers," she said, finding to her chagrin she was blushing. 

"That's the most unrealistic maid outfit I've ever seen. What is it, PVC?" 

"You want unrealistic, try looking in a mirror. I'm amazed you can even fit into it." Karen picked up her duster again. "Look, you do what you want, I'm gonna get the dust off these carvings like the Headhunter said." 

Lucie pulled a portable vacuum cleaner from her own bag. "I'm dusting these carvings 'cos the Doctor asked me. And you're not gonna distract me with all that posing in a skanky maid outfit." 

"And I," Karen said, putting her nose in the air, "will not pay attention to your attempts to drag this conversation into the gutter." 

"That's what you said that time on Zeta Back-End-Of-Nowhere or whatever it was, and look what happened then." Lucie put on the most forbidding expression she could manage. "You'd better not try that trick again, 'cos I won't fall for it this time." 

"Fall for it?" Karen's eyes flashed. "You were begging for it!" 

"Say that again!" Lucie raised her hand threateningly, realised she was still holding the vacuum cleaner, and got control of her temper. "I haven't got time for this." 

She turned to the wall and began to clear the dust from the carvings. From the brief glances over her shoulder, it was plain that Karen was doing the same, starting in the exact opposite corner of the chamber. 

_Always business first with her_ , Lucie thought. But, privately, she had to admit that when Karen got round to pleasure, it could be well worth the wait. Particularly if, when that happened, they both still happened to be wearing these preposterous maid costumes.


End file.
